Amitié plus qu'Amour
by Laziness Potter-Silverstone
Summary: Un petit intermède entre James et sa meilleure amie. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas que les Maraudeurs ou Lily d'importants. Il y avait aussi Katelyn, Katelyn Stoneheart, jeune Gryffondor que l'Histoire a oubliée. (Désolée pour le titre, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux, je suis ouverte à toute autre proposition).


**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. ROWLING. Seule Katelyn (une OC amie de James Potter, parce que bon, il a pas eu que les Maraudeurs et Lily dans sa vie) et le scénario sortent de mon cerveau tordu.

Certains vont me haïr. Désolée, ceci n'est pas la suite de DMC. A vrai dire, un ami m'a poussée à écrire un peu entre deux fiches de synthèses parce que sinon j'allais "virer folle". Enfin, je n'ai quasiment pas le temps de toucher à l'ordi et le chapitre que j'ai en réserve ne me plaît pas du tout. Aussi, pour ceux qui attendent la suite de DMC et qui passeront lire cet OS, je tiens à dire que je travaillerais le chapitre suivant pour le sortir d'ici deux à trois semaines. Avant, cela risque d'être impossible.

C'est un petit truc écrit en à peine plus d'une heure, je n'ai pas vraiment pris la peine de me relire mais il me paraissait potable... En espérant que ça vous plaise quand même :).

* * *

**Amitié plus qu'Amour**

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Hn?

-Tu dis rien. J'aime pas ça. Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, tu le dis.

-Toujours aussi directe, hein, Katelyn.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me retenir pour faire plaisir aux gens.

-Hn. Je pense à toi.

-Quoi?

La châtain se tourna vers son ami, sans comprendre, ses yeux clairs se plissant.

-Comment ça, tu penses à moi?

-Je... c'est...

-Oh. Quand tu baises, ta meuf, tu penses à moi?

James grimaça sous le langage cru de la châtain. Mais c'était ainsi qu'était Katelyn: un franc-parler brut et une personnalité sans concession. Et il ne changerait sa meilleure amie pour rien au monde.

-C'est à peu près ça.

-Et?

-Quoi "et" ? Ça ne te fait rien de savoir que quand je suis en compagnie de _celle que j'aime_, c'est sur ton corps que je fantasme?

-Ça devrait me faire quelque chose?

-En toute logique... Oui! Merde, Katy, c'est...

-J'suis agacée.

-Quoi?

-En fait, si je comprends bien... Tu me dis que comme tu fantasmes sur moi, tu ne m'as pas parlée pendant quoi... trois semaines?

James ne put s'empêcher de rougir violemment.

-Oui... Dans l'idée générale, c'est ça.

-T'es con. Tu pensais quoi? Qu'à cause de tes envies, je n'allais plus vouloir être amie avec toi?

Le jeune homme se sentit inexplicablement très bête tout à coup. Les affreux scénarios qu'il avait montés en prévision de sa confession lui semblaient désormais complètement surréalistes.

-Hum… Ouais… En gros.

Katelyn pencha la tête sur le côté et observa attentivement le grand jeune homme brun et écarlate face à elle. Son interlocuteur baissa la tête, gêné par les yeux qui le fixaient. Des yeux bleus, du bleu pâle et froid de l'eau emprisonnée dans les glaciers. Des yeux qui devenaient gris sous la lumière ou bien noir selon son humeur. Des yeux fascinants quoi, perturbants aussi. James ne pouvait en détourner son regard. Remarquant l'air amusé qu'arborait son amie, il comprit qu'il avait été pris en flagrant délit. Il rougit davantage sous son hâle aussi doré que du caramel, et fixa le sol avec attention.

Katelyn avait cette façon déstabilisante de regarder les gens, comme si elle pouvait, non pas voir au fond de leur âme, mais plus loin encore. C'était un regard vide de toute expression, ou plutôt, tellement insondable qu'il en devenait effrayant. Il vous enveloppait tout entier, scrutait jusqu'à vos pensées les plus intimes, déshabillait votre âme, mettait à nu vos secrets les plus noirs.

La châtain cessa soudain son examen silencieux et se rapprocha de James.

-Regardes-moi, Jamesie.

L'interpellé releva légèrement la tête, juste assez pour pouvoir plonger son regard sombre dans les prunelles de son amie, qui levait les yeux pour mieux le regarder. James fut frappé par l'impression de fragilité qui émanait de Katelyn. Elle mesurait un mètre soixante-sept à tout casser, soit vingt bons centimètres de moins que lui, et bien qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment maigre ni frêle, elle semblait excessivement vulnérable. Surtout à côté de lui, songea-t-il amèrement, avec sa carrure de sportif forgée par le Quidditch.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par deux lèvres douces qui se posèrent brusquement sur les siennes. Sous le choc, James se rendit compte que Katelyn s'était mise sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Il eut à peine le temps de se faire à cette idée incroyable qu'elle s'éloignait déjà. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

-Alors ?

Le jeune homme ne comprit pas le sens de cette question. Il lui semblait que la plupart de ses neurones s'étaient faits la malle pour il ne savait quelle destination inconnue.

-Alors ? Répéta Katelyn en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. Ça t'a fait quoi, que je t'embrasse ?

La question sembla se répercuter dans l'esprit de James, rebondissant contre les parois de son crâne, lui martelant les tempes avec force. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui demandait un truc pareil ? Et d'abord, pourquoi elle l'avait embrassé au juste ?

-Est-ce que c'était pareil qu'avec Evans? Demanda patiemment Katelyn, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence mais que son ami fut trop stupide pour comprendre.

La réponse s'imposa clairement, brutalement même, dans l'esprit de James. Non. Non, ce n'était pas du tout comme avec sa petite-amie. Les baisers de Lily étaient souvent tendres et doux, parfois brûlants et passionnés, plus rarement délicats et taquins, mais il y avait toujours cette petite étincelle, cette chose qui faisait que le jeune homme savait que c'était d'elle dont il était amoureux.

-Non, ce n'était pas comme avec elle, répondit-il avec honnêteté. Pas du tout.

Le baiser de Katelyn n'avait été qu'un bref contact sur ses lèvres, rien d'autre. Il n'y avait pas eu l'étincelle, le déclic, le « truc ». Même si son corps lui apparaissait comme attirant, il ne voulait, au fond, rien faire avec.

Katelyn sourit, de ce sourire étrange et peu tordu qu'elle semblait parfois s'adresser à elle-même, les yeux dans le vague.

-Tu vois, ce n'est pas si grave alors. On est toujours amis.

James acquiesça.

-Oui. Merci, sourit-il à son tour.

La châtain haussa les épaules et se mit en marche. Sans s'arrêter, elle jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres et une lueur sérieuse dans le regard:

-Et puis, James...

-Hn?

-T'es peut-être pas le plus intelligent, pas le plus beau, pas le plus grand, ni même le plus mature mais t'es mon ami et c'est aussi pour ça que je t'aime. T'es plutôt crétin quand tu t'y mets, t'aime pas qu'on te touche trop mais t'adore les câlins et les baisers sur le front. T'aime bien les fraises aussi, comme moi. Et puis fouiller dans mes affaires, pour dénicher des trucs à me voler ou à manger. Et t'aimes emmerder les autres, surtout les Serpentard et les nouveaux, jouer avec ma baguette, et j'en passe. T'es chiant, agaçant, énervant, lassant, irritant, voir, par moment, exaspérant... Mais tu es mon ami et je t'aime comme t'es, du début à la fin. La prochaine fois, si tu as un problème, que ça soit avec moi ou quelqu'un d'autre, dis-le, que je puisse t'aider, ou je te l'extorquerai par la force. Et je peux te dire que tu n'aimeras pas ça, le menaça faussement Katelyn pour arracher un petit rire à son ami. Tu me connais, Jamesie. C'est pas un truc pareil qui va changer l'amitié et la confiance que je te porte.

-Oui, répéta le jeune Potter. Je sais.


End file.
